


Ghosts

by eyesasblackasthevoid



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 04:45:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10378692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyesasblackasthevoid/pseuds/eyesasblackasthevoid
Summary: this is the result of a combination of two prompts I've had sitting in my tumblr inbox for god knows how long. They were: My warden and Zevran finding a pretty lake near camp and the dialogue prompt "You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."





	

“This seems a good spot to camp,” Morrigan commented and after the rest of the party took some time to survey the immediate area they agreed with her.

Setting up was standard routine and in no time the clearing looked lived in. It reminded Nienna of home, in some small way, she had to conclude that this was home. And that these people were her clan, her family now, for the time being. However dysfunctional they may be.

Her hound was sure making himself at home at least. Immediately finding the nearest pit of mud to roll in and promptly shaking it off everywhere. Naturally, Wynne’s response to Caspian’s muddy scamper through the camp was swift. She scolded the dog and approached Nienna requesting permission to bathe him.

The mabari whimpered at the mere mention of the word. He looked downwards in an attempt to look as pitiful as possible, hoping to garner some sympathy from his mistress.

Nienna shrugged, indifferent on the matter of her war dog’s current state. “Knock yourself out. I certainly don’t want to do it myself. You do know he’ll just get dirty again right after? Unless of course you’re planning on using magic to rid all of Ferelden of mud.”

“I’m afraid I can’t do that. Besides there wouldn’t be much of Ferelden left if you took away the mud.”

They shared a laugh. “Such as Zevran likes to remind me on a near daily basis.”

“And yet for all his complaining he seems perfectly comfortable camping out every night.”

“That is because I have a beautiful woman to share those nights with,” Came Zevran’s voice from behind them. “Our dear warden here has a particular talent for making one forget their surroundings.”

Wynne rolled her eyes, “You can spare me the details.”

With that she left them alone, calling Caspian to her side, much to the hound’s dismay knowing what was to come. Zevran turned his full attention on Nienna and was greeted with a smirk.

“What?”

“You live to make that woman uncomfortable don’t you?”

“I was only stating facts.”

“Sure.” She studied his expression for a moment, “You look like you want to tell me something?”

“Ask you something, actually. Would you care to take a walk with me? That is, if you’re not doing anything else.”

“No, I’m free. Wynne just took Caspian off my hands for the night. I wouldn’t be surprised if it took her till dawn knowing how much he hates baths.”

“Oh, the entire night? We could retire to your tent with no interruptions from that dog?”  
“Now, now, what’s this talk of my tent?” She countered playfully, “I thought we were going for a walk?”

“I’m simply asking for later.”

“Of course you are. Don’t you think that’s rather presumptuous of you?”

“You have met me, yes?”

She offered only a smile as a response which he returned on instinct. It was hard not to when he looked at her and that simple fact both confound and scared him. It was but the the tip of a much deeper iceberg and he certainly wasn’t ready to plunge to those depths yet. For the time being he chose to sate the desire to simply spend time with her. He would worry about what it means, if anything, later. Things were going good, considering they were literally fighting a war, he didn’t want to complicate matters further.

Still, the thought of the two of them parting ways should they triumph and survive this whole mess didn’t sit right with him. If she were to free him from his oath, would he actually want to leave? There are many places he could go, places he’s longed to visit, but all of which would share the same fatal flaw; the absence of her.

Zevran pushed it out of his mind as Nienna laced her arm with his and told him to lead the way. His pace suggested intent, as if there was something he needed to show her, though not something that would fade with the passage of time.

“You seem to know where you’re going.” She observed. “Find something special scouting the area?”

“You’ll see,” was his vague answer, but she wasn’t left in the dark long. Only a few minutes passed before they came upon a sparkling lake, small enough across to see the other shore.

“Well, what do you think?”

“It’s gorgeous.”

“Indeed. It reminded me of you for that very reason.”

She rolled her eyes at him, then turned her attention back to the view. “Y’know, I think I know this lake. I couldn’t tell you its name...either what my people or the shems call it but I swear the clan camped here. I’ve never seen such vibrant blue water anywhere else in Ferelden, I wouldn’t forget it.”

Nienna gazed out at the water as if she was looking back in time but it was clear she wasn’t keen on dwelling on the past tonight. She pulled herself away from whatever memories were reaching to claim her with a shake of her head. Instead she sat down on ground, where the shore met the grass of the woodlands and closed her eyes.

Zevran didn’t hesitate to take a seat beside her. “Is something wrong?”

“Just...ghosts…..I guess.” She reopened her eyes and met his, “But they can’t haunt me if I don’t let them. Do you know how easy it would be to lose myself in memories? At what point does it stop? When does the past let me go?”  
“I can’t answer that. Your past is part of you, just as mine is part of me. I can’t pretend I didn’t exist before this moment, and neither should you.”

“I guess you’re right,” She rested her head against his shoulder with a deep sigh, “It is tempting though.”

“I'm afraid I know nothing of temptation,” He said, with a gracious amount of sarcasm.

She laughed, sitting up, “Sure you don't.”

“Try me,” He dared her with a smirk.

She didn't hesitate to pull her tunic up and over her head and toss the garment aside. Then, straddling his lap, she pressed her lips against his neck. “I don't tempt you at all?”

“Maker's breath.” He sighed.

She laughed, a sweet, rare sound that was then muffled against his skin as she returned to trailing kisses across it.

“Do you truly wish to do this here?”

“Do what exactly? I'm just teasing y'know, this isn't going anywhere.”

“If that's true you're a wicked woman.”

“Good, I take pride in that.” She got off of him and stood, her eyes again turning to the water, “Care to go swimming?”

“The cold water would probably do me good now.” He replied.

But she didn’t hear that as she’d already kicked off her boots and pants and made her way down to the bank. She called to him from the shallows, “Well, are you going to join me or not?”

“How can I say no?” He responded, already undressing to join her.

The water was a lot colder than it looked, but warmed as she laced her arms around his neck.

“It’s been ages since I’ve been swimming. Feels like a lifetime ago.”

“I can’t say I’ve ever swam much for recreation, but if it gets you out of your clothes that fast, we may have to make a habit of it.”

“You’re a cad.” She said, lips pursed and cheeks blushing, she receded her arms in order to splash him. He splashed back. Suddenly they were like children, a bit of innocent lost restored as the world beyond the lake seemed miles away.

In that moment the blue of her eyes was the water. It surged in gentle waves that crashed around him.

“You are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen,” He whispered into her damp hair.

“Careful,” She spoke in just above a whisper, “There’s only so much flattery I can take in one night before...”

She trailed off.

“Before?” He prompted.

The corners of her lips curled slightly as they fell against his. Soft. She was always so soft and gentle. Surely he didn’t deserve that? Her skin was no different than her lips, even beneath the water. But her hands were just as calloused as his, he was reminded as his fingers laced themselves with hers. For a moment he had to think about why, and reality pulled him back in.

Daggers are rough on their masters, they wear on them just as well as the memory of every fight. She couldn’t escape the war that had been placed in her hands, so much that it had seeped in them, marking her like the taint in her blood.

He wanted to kiss away all the roughness from her fingers and chase the ghosts from her thoughts, if only those things were possible.

He brought her hand above the waterline, to his lips.

It wasn’t much, but it was a start.


End file.
